Grand Supreme Kai
|Race=Shin-jin |Gender=Male |Date of birth=c. 5 Million Before Age |Date of death=Before Age 889Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, 1997 (Uub's death) |Address=Sacred World of the Kais |Occupation=Supreme Kai |FamConnect= Northern Supreme Kai (subject) Eastern Supreme Kai (subject) Western Supreme Kai (subject) Southern Supreme Kai (subject) Grand Kai (subject) North Kai (subject) South Kai (subject) West Kai (subject) East Kai (subject) Majin Buu (permanent fusee) }} Grand Supreme Kai (大界王神, Dai Kaiōshin; lit. "Grand Kaioshin" or "Grand God King of the Worlds"), or Daikaioh in the FUNimation dub, is the highest of all Supreme Kais and rules over the entire universe before the series takes place. He is only seen in Eastern Supreme Kai's flashback. Appearance Grand Supreme Kai resembles the fat form of Majin Buu that his absorption would eventually create. He has pink skin and the same pointed ears as his other kin, as well as a mohawk similar to Eastern Supreme Kai's but of a darker bluish colour. His outfit consists of the shirt and trousers usually worn by Supreme Kais but without the regal tunic-like garment over the top. He wears an orange knotted cloth around his waist, as well as the same navy and yellow waistcoat and purple cape as Fat Buu. Also like Fat Buu, he often has his eyes closed (though still seems to have perfect vision) opening them, like Buu, only when angered. Biography Grand Supreme Kai lives on the Sacred World of the Kais along with the four other Supreme Kais. He is very peace-loving and gorges himself with food. When Majin Buu comes to the planet, Grand Supreme Kai manages to save the (Eastern) Supreme Kai from Buu's attack and unleashes a powerful attack of his own that literally blasts Buu into pieces. However, Grand Supreme Kai gets absorbed seconds later. After Grand Supreme Kai was absorbed, Buu takes a form that looks remarkably similar to Grand Supreme Kai. This "fat" Buu would continue to show Grand Supreme Kai's spirit within him and later even becomes Mr. Satan's friend. Grand Supreme Kai's presence within Buu pacifies him. Power Like the rest of his peers, he is stated to be much stronger than the Eastern Supreme Kai and a thousand times more powerful than Frieza. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – Grand Supreme Kai is able to fly using his ki energy. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Flame Shower Breath' – Grand Supreme Kai is able to exhale a mighty flame which burns the opponent to a cinder. Called Daikaiōshin Retsuzan (大界王神烈斬) in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Energy Shield' – Grand Supreme Kai's Energy Shield has the ability to reflect attacks from his opponents. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' (playable) Trivia *Grand Supreme Kai's FUNimation name, Daikaioh, is a mistranslation on FUNimation's part. In Japanese, his title is Dai Kaioshin while Dai Kaio is Grand Kai's title. Gallery References pt-br:Grande Supremo Senhor Kaioh Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Dragon Ball Z